Itivuttaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Itivuttaka The Itivuttaka, a collection of 112 short discourses, takes its name from the statement at the beginning of each of its discourses: this (iti) was said (vuttam) by the Lord Buddha. The collection as a whole is attributed to a laywoman named Khujjuttara, who worked in the palace of King Udena of Kosambi as a servant to one of his queens, Samavati. Because the Queen could not leave the palace to hear the Buddha’s discourses, Khujjuttara went in her place, memorized what the Buddha said, and then returned to the palace to teach the Queen and her 500 ladies-in-waiting. For her efforts, the Buddha cited Khujjuttara as the foremost of his laywomen disciples in terms of her learning. She was also an effective teacher: when the inner apartments of the palace later burned down by another jealous queen , killing the Queen and her entourage, the Buddha commented (in Udana 7:10) that all of the women had reached at least the first stage of awakening. In Itivuttaka, Buddha teaches how to meditate correctly & achieve awakening. He dwells on some of the very subtle & sensitive aspects such as goodwill mindset, equanimity, enlightenment, nirvana , rebirth, sexual perversion vs. celibacy, angels/gods, Brahma(creator) etc. (Note : The best way to read Itivuttaka is to read directly in Pali) Some of the Important Suttas : 22. Mettasuttam (Goodwill) - Buddha was the Brahma(creator) in past life for 7 eons(kalpas, cycles of expansions & contractions of the universe) due to the merit of having a mind full of goodwill. 24. Atthipunjasuttam (Heap of Bones, Rebirth)- Every person reborns so many times in a single eon(kalpa) that his/her bones when collected, would become like a big mountain. 42. Sukkadhammasutta (sexual perversion vs. celibacy) - How humans are different from animals? By discernment, having shame & inhibition in sexual relation & having a choice to follow the higher path of celibacy. 44. Nibbanadhutusuttam - What is Nirvana? It is the decay of desires , wants & cravings. 53. Dutiyavedanasuttam (3 types of sensations)- How to Watch Sensations in Meditation? With equanimity. 82. Devasaddasuttam - When do Angels/Devas celebrate? When a person takes up the holy path, progresses & wins. 83. Pancapubbanimittasuttam - When Angels/Devas pass away from heaven, their fellow ones wish for the angel's rebirth as human, with a life full of merits so that the angel comes back to heaven. 93. Aggisuttam (Rebirth)- Fires of passion & hatred lead to rebirth among animals, demons, ghosts , hell etc. putting these off leads to salvation/Nibanna (no rebirths ). 99. Tevijjasuttam (Threefold Knowledge, Enlightenment) - The Process of Enlightenment has 3 steps, (1) Recollection of past lives, (2) Seeing by divine eyes the rebirth of other beings and (3)Directly knowing ending of desires & the arising of light within(enlightenment). 106. Sabrahmakasuttam - Mother & father are like archangels/brahma so they need to be cared & revered. Version2 : New , Improved and Compared with Pali Canon The Group of Ones(Ekakanipato) Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 1.Lobhasuttam (Greed) 2.Dosasuttam (Aversion,Hatred) 3.Mohasuttam (Delusion) 4.Kodhasuttam (Anger) 5.Makkhasuttam (Contempt) 6.Manasuttam (Conceit) 7.Sabbaparinnasuttam (Knowing All) 8.Manaparinnasuttam (Conceit) 9.Lobhaparinnasuttam (Greed) 10–13.Dosaparinnasuttam+ Mohaparinnasuttam+ Kodhaparinnasuttam+ Makkhaparinnasuttam (Aversion, Delusion, Anger, Contempt) 14.Avijjanivaranasuttam (Ignorance) 15.Tanhasamyojanasuttam (Craving) 16.Pathamasekhasuttam (Training ) 17.Dutiyasekhasuttam (Training) 18.Sanghabhedasuttam (Causing Schism in Sangha) 19.Sanghasamaggisuttam (Concord in the Sangha) 20.Padutthacittasuttam (Corrupt-mindedness) 21.Pasannacittasuttam (Blissful-Mind) 22.Mettasuttam (Good Will) 23.Ubhayatthasuttam (Mindfulness) 24.Atthipunjasuttam (Heap of Bones) 25.Musavadasuttam (Lie) 26.Danasuttam (Donation) 27.Mettabhavanasuttam (Goodwill ) ---- The Group of Twos(Dukanipato) Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 28.Dukkhaviharasuttam (Suffering Causes) 29.Sukhaviharasuttam (Happiness) 30.Tapaniyasuttam (Burning in Fire of Sin) 31.Atapaniyasuttam (Not Burning in Fire of Sin ) 32.Pathamasilasuttam (Immorality Leads To Hell) 33.Dutiyasilasuttam (Morality Leads to Heaven) 34.Atapisuttam (Exertion in the Path Leads to Awakening) 35.Pathamanakuhanasuttam (Holy Path of Celibacy & Meditation is for Nibbana) 36.Dutiyanakuhanasuttam (Holy Path of Celibacy & Meditation is for Nibbana) 37.Somanassasuttam (Sense of Urgency & Exertion Required on the Path ) 38.Vitakkasuttam (Safety & Security is found from Non-Violence) 39.Desanasuttam (Disenchantment & Dispassion is by Seeing Evil as Evil) 40.Vijjasuttam (Knowing & Awareness) 41.Pannaparihinasuttam (Lacking Direct Knowledge) 42.Sukkadhammasuttam (Importance of Shame & Celibacy) 43.Ajatasuttam (There is a Holy State of Unborn, Stainless, Sorrowless) 44.Nibbanadhatusuttam (What is Nirvana/Nibbana) 45.Patisallanasuttam (Aloofness) 46.Sikkhanisamsasuttam (Training to be followed) 47.Jagariyasuttam ( Wakefulness) 48.Apayikasuttam ( Non-celibacy leads to hell) 49.Ditthigatasuttam (Evil of Philosophical Viewpoints) ---- The Group of Threes(Tikanipato) Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 50.Mulasuttam ( Roots of Insecurity) 51.Dhatusuttam (Properties to Immortality) 52.Pathamavedanasuttam ( 3 Sensation Types) 53.Dutiyavedanasuttam ( How to Watch Sensations in Meditation) 54.Pathamaesanasuttam (Searching Tendency Ending) 55.Dutiyaesanasuttam (3 Types of Searching Tendencies) 56.Pathamaasavasuttam (3 Types of Wants/Desires) 57.Dutiyaasavasuttam (Ending of Wants/Desires) 58.Tanhasuttam (3 Types of Cravings) 59.Maradheyyasuttam ( How to win Mara the Deathlord,Devil) 60.Punnakiriyavatthusuttam (How to Gain Merit) 61.Cakkhusuttam ( Eyes & Divine Eyes) 62.Indriyasuttam (Faculties of Knower, Knowledge & Known ) 63.Addhasuttam (Times) 64.Duccaritasuttam (Misconduct leads to Hell) 65.Sucaritasuttam (Good Conduct leads to Heaven) 66.Soceyyasuttam (Purity) 67.Moneyyasuttam (Saintliness Types) 68.Pathamaragasuttam (Passion) 69.Dutiyaragasuttam (Passion) 70.Micchaditthikasuttam (Outcome Wrong Conduct) 71.Sammaditthikasuttam (Outcome of Righteous Conduct) 72.Nissaraniyasuttam (Knowing the Escape) 73.Santatarasuttam (Peaceful Phenomena) 74.Puttasuttam (Sons & Daughters Types) 75.Avutthikasuttam (People & Clouds) 76.Sukhapatthanasuttam (Way to Bliss ) 77.Bhidurasuttam (Decay) 78.Dhatusosamsandanasuttam (Associating According to Similar Properties) 79.Parihanasuttam ( Fall from the Holy Path ) 80.Vitakkasuttam (Idle Thoughts) 81.Sakkarasuttam ( Receiving Offerings & Honour) 82.Devasaddasuttam (Celebration of Angels/Devas) 83.Pancapubbanimittasuttam ( When Angels,Devas Time is over in Heaven) 84.Bahujanahitasuttam ( For the Benefit of Many ) 85.Asubhanupassisuttam ( Meditating on the Un-holiness of the Worldly) 86.Dhammanudhammapatipannasuttam ( Practicing Dhamma with Righteousness) 87.Andhakaranasuttam (Dispelling Darkness ) 88.Antaramalasuttam (Insider Stains/Enemies) 89.Devadattasuttam (About Devadatta - Doomed to Hell) 90.Aggappasadasuttam (Confidence) 91.Jivikasuttam (Means of Livelihood) 92.Sanghatikannasuttam ( Right Following ) 93.Aggisuttam (Hell Fire, Rebirth) 94.Upaparikkhasuttam (Investigation) 95.Kamupapattisuttam (Ways of Obtaining Sensual Pleasures) 96.Kamayogasuttam ( Sensuality Leads to Rebirths) 97.Kalyanasilasuttam (Good Virtues) 98.Danasuttam (Donation) 99.Tevijjasuttam (Threefold Knowledge, The Process of Enlightenment) ---- The Group of Fours(Chatukkanipato) Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 100.Brahmanadhammayagasuttam (Brahman Dharma) 101.Sulabhasuttam (Easily Available) 102.Asavakkhayasuttam ( Desire's Decay ) 103.Samanabrahmanasuttam ( Monks & Priests) 104.Silasampannasuttam (Full of Virtue) 105.Tanhuppadasuttam (Birthplace of Craving ) 106.Sabrahmakasuttam ( Mother & Father are Like Archangels/Brahma) 107.Bahukarasuttam (Helpful ) 108.Kuhasuttam (Deceitful) 109.Nadisotasuttam (Rivers & Streams ) 110.Charasuttam (While Walking...) 111.Sampannasilasuttam (Full of Virtue) 112.Lokasuttam (All Worlds Known by Tathagata, Buddha) ---- Version1 : Old and Incomplete 1. Lobha Sutta 2. Dosa Sutta 3. Moha Sutta 4. Kodha Sutta 5. Makkha Sutta 6. Maana Sutta 7. Sabbapari~n~naa Sutta or Sabba Sutta 8. Maanapari~n~naa Sutta 9. Lobhapari~n~naa Sutta 10. Dosapari~n~naa Sutta 11. Mohapari~n~naa Sutta 12. Kodhapari~n~naa Sutta 13. Indriyabhavana Sutta 14. Avijjaaniivara.na Sutta or Moha Sutta 15. Ta.nhaasa.myojana Sutta or Kaama Sutta 16. Pa.thama-sekha Sutta 17. Dutiya-sekha Sutta 20. Padu.t.thacitta Sutta or Puggala Sutta 84. Bahujanahita Sutta or Loka Sutta 89. Devadatta Sutta 96. Kaamayoga Sutta or Kaama Sutta 99. Tevijja Sutta or Dhamma Sutta 109. Nadiisota Sutta or Purisa Sutta 112. Loka Sutta ---- 'Download/View English translation' The following .pdf file contains all the above, open it then save the .pdf file: 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' The following freely available .PDF files were taken from www.tipitaka.org. These are from Vipassana Research Institute. These contain the original words in Pali language. The translation of original Pali words can never convey exact meaning, hence these are being provided for research & comparison. The www.tipitaka.org website also contains files in many other languages. It is also to be mentioned that in original Pali language Buddha is referred as Bhagava(God), Bhagvanta(God), Sattha/Satthu(Teacher). Pali-English Version ---- Mula(Main) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations): Pali-Devnagri Version(Sanskrit/Hindi Script) ---- Mula(Main) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations):